So much for my fairytale ending
by obsessedmusic555
Summary: Courtney wants Duncan back.Trent starts at Courtneys school.To get Duncan back she starts fakedating Trent.Trent,ends up in a bunch of drama with girls which Courtney is jealous of. DRAMA!Other characters too love pentagon almost.Different POVs coming up
1. Chapter 1 What exactly just happenned!

**This story is based on a total drama couple that doesn't exist yet but hopefully will happen in the future. :) This is my first story so please I don't mind any bad comment 2 much as long as there's more good comments then bad. Give me ideas too please! This story might be kinda childish or sappy at moments but w/e!**

**I do not own anything because if I did I would not keep viewers so anticipated for the special. With some music reference! I was in the mood the song came up on my computer. Enjoy!and plz don't forget 2 review!**

**Courtney~~~**

I stood in the middle of my room… it was so different not having the turbulence from the plane constantly shaking the plane. The plane… memories flooded my mind as I thought back to the latest season of Total drama. I was so determined back then, I was positive that I was going to win, I had all the next 5 years of my life planned out. I was a CIT! I would become first female president! I was going to marry… him. Him was Duncan, a mix of emotions filled me. I can't believe I fell for such a delinquent. I loved him and he broke my heart. In other words I was dumped. So much for my fairytale ending. I still can't believe he picked Gwen instead of me. Gwen. Saying her name filled me with despair. All I question now is: what did she have that I didn't? Maybe it'll be answered one day.

I've become a wreck. Over the last few weeks I've become depressed. My parents start to worry about me and I feel sorry for every time I snap at them. My grades have been bombing and every since I dropped out at being president on school council to go on the show, my friends have been ignoring me. Every day was just another disappointment. What's hurt even more was that there was always a constant report on the Gwen and Duncan relationship on TV. I curled up in a ball and hid my face between my knees. It was about midnight right now. I was on the roof stargazing. They were more beautiful than ever tonight, which made me even sadder. I had no one to enjoy them with theres no more hope.

**Trent**

I pulled my signature shirt over my head. On TV once again was the news of the Duncan/Gwen post relationship. I don't understand why it was such a big deal and I mean Gwen and Duncan aren't the type of people who like to be bothered. Sure, Gwen had broken up with me, we were already over but it was still hard to watch her and Duncan … together. The hardest thing to accept is that I will always love her but she doesn't love me at least not anymore." I have to get over it", I murmured.

I stared out the window of the car. My dad had gotten a new job in Toronto, as of that result we were forced to move to Canada, not that I had an issue with Canada, all Canada reminded me of was Camp Wawanakwa. Sometimes I wish I've never been on the show, I could have continued my music career and never met Gwen. I would have been completely content. Well now I'm just a wreck. The song Breakeven came on the radio. "_I'm fallin to pieces"_ That's what's happening to my life right now. "Crap," I muttered.

**Courtney**

I was at the library studying my head off, SATs were approaching and I've been moping around because of them too much. UGHH THEM. FOCUS COURTNEY FOCUS! I abandoned the books and started walking towards the vending machine only to realize that I've been sitting for too long and my foot turned numb. I fell too the floor with a big thump. I stared the floor and I couldn't hold it in anymore I burst into tears. I could feel people watching me with concern, thinking I was crazy, I saw my archenemy out of the corner of my eye, Cammie smirk. " Whoa are you alright?" asked a familiar voice. "Suck it up!" I thought to myself! But, I couldn't control myself. I must've looked like an idiot on the floor crying. I must have cried for at least 5 minutes but when I looked up the same person was still standing in front of me. I was so embarrassed. I looked up, his face was shaded but his shirt and figure seemed sort of familiar. I sniffed. He stuck out his hand, and I gladly took it. I stood up. I was so embarrassed I didn't even want to look at his face but it would be rude not to even thank him. ."Thanks," I muttered then I ran out the door. 

**Trent**

I was too shocked too speak. The person I'd least expect to see in Toronto. Not only that but I would have never expected to see her in that sort of state. She was crying her eyes out. I almost felt bad for her. She changed so much since the show. It's almost as if she went emo but in a stylish way. She wore a new style, still preppy but not as stuck up as before. But, who am I to judge, she was the cast member from Total Drama that I talked the least too, even Ezekiel. All I knew about her was that Gwen thought of her as a bitch. I don't think she had even noticed me. She ran out before I could think of anything to say.

**Courtney**

I was so stupid the other day. I'd left my books in the library in my attempt to leave with a smidge of dignity but I don't even think I had that much. Well, today was a new day, I felt a lot better than yesterday, finally bursting out made me feel better I guess. But I would have to deal with Cammie, she'd used to be my best friend, until she went all bitchy and wanted too much power for herself. I dressed back to normal today. My usual attire before I came back from Total Drama. Partly because I felt a lot better and had to put on my preppy face today, and also partly because I'd forgot to take out the wash into the dryer and now they were all crusty.I drove to school and prepared for the worst.

**Trent**

I arrived at school my first day, at a new school, with a new start. As soon as I stepped out of my car, someone approached me."OH MY GAWD! You're Trent right?" she smiled. "Last time I checked," I said coolly. Another girl suddenly shoved her aside," I was watching the reruns of Total Drama yesterday and I was like OMG he's so HAWT! And here you are!" "Umm… thanks," I said."My names Brittney," said the girl. "Nice to meet-" The girl that got shoved aside had a pissed look on her face, but when she looked back at me she had a put on sweet smile, "Hello, I'm Stephanie". "Umm yah nice to meet you both," I flashed my signature grin. They sigh and giggle."You guys are so pathetic," said a girl off in the distance."Hi," said the girl,"My name is Cameron and no not as in as a guys name, but people tend to mistake me for that so my friends call me Cammie, and you would wonder if I had any friends so…" . Cammie looked like a version of Heather, she was the Queen bee and I could assume that she was also a bitch. But still I put on my best smile because if the popular girl doesn't like me then I'm screwed, I've learned that from experience."Hey,nice to meet you," I said casually."Mhmm, c'mon gurls lets go. See you around…Trent," I watched as she walked off.

**Courtney**

I arrived at school and expected Cammie to be the first to insult me. Instead I spotted a crowd around a car. I grabbed my school bag ,plugged in my headphones on my iPod and walked over expecting to see a fight between some jocks or something. Not really my _Forte_ but as the school president I still had to observe and find out what was happening. Oh wait, I'm not anymore… another mistake made in my life. I'll have to talk to the principal later. As I walked over I realized it wasn't a fight because instead of people cheering FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT all there was were star struck girls screaming, and swooning. I stepped on my tiptoes curious. He had green eyes, a guitar in his hand, and black hair covering his eyes. He had a cool smile and was clearly enjoying the attention. It was Trent?

**Trent**

I spotted her in the midst of the crowd. She was just staring, surprised I was here. I couldn't blame her though, if she suddenly showed up at my school I would probably be pretty surprised too. It seemed as though she was completely different from yesterday, when I saw her crying. She went back to her normal clothes, had her makeup all done, and her hair was well brushed. I'd never noticed her beauty before… probably because I was too busy focusing on Gwen and her … inner beauty. Wait did I just think that? What am I thinking!"Trent!" called a random girl, "how is everything going with you and Gwen?" I was so shocked that anyone would ask that question. I felt like snapping at her. But I kept my cool and said, "Oh, me and Gwen? Well, that didn't really work out." The girls screamed. I glanced at Courtney and she was smirking."TRENT!I'M AVAILIBLE!" yelled a girl." NO, he's dating me!""You guys are so ignorant he's obviously going to want to date me!" I watched as the girls fight it out. I couldn't think of anything to say. I wasn't interested in a relationship right now. "Look girls, I'm really sorry but I need to get over Gwen right now," I said sadly."AWWW, he's so sensitive!" said another girl and all the girls immediately piled on me giving me a hug. I looked to see if I could find my former cast mate again but she was gone.

**Courtney**

I walked away as quickly as I could. What was he doing here!I walked away as soon as I heard that girl mention Gwen. I found my way into the school and headed for my locker while I was on the way I was still trying to figure out Why the Heck he was here! I told my lawyers after the show that I wanted nothing to do with it. Knowing this, Chris probably had some kind of new show!

My knees trembled. As I finally reached my locker, I became more relieved. Oh I'm so glad that I put a freshener in my locker. It was the smell of lavenders, they always calmed me down. I grabbed my books and headed for Math. When I finally reached it I took a seat near the middle and took out my books. The bell rang. "See you later girls," said a voice down the hallway then I heard a bunch of sighs and the sound of girls giggling. _Oh please no oh please! _And of course he walks in. "hey Courtney," he said as he sat next to me." Umm, ya hi" I said awkwardly," Why are you here, and I don't mean to be rude but its just wierd?" He explained the story to me, something about his dad getting a job in Toronto and they had to move down here. I looked into his eyes and could tell that he was telling the truth. "So, umm how's your life?" I asked not knowing what else to say."Okay," he said,"how about you?" "Good. So what courses are you taking?" "Math, English, Phys Ed, Band" "Oh, that's cool," I said still feeling a bit awkward after all I hadn't really talked to him since season 1."YUUUP..." he said also feeling the awkwardness. "Ya,so umm" The teacher finally walked in ending our awkward conversation.

Something landed on my desk. It was a note from Trent. He looked at me intently then pretended to be interested in Math. I quickly hid the note under my desk and read it. It said

We shud hang out? I need some friends other than my stalkers.

I giggled at that, causing the teacher to give me the evil eye. Just great. I wrote back when he wasn't looking and quickly threw it on his desk, perfect shot. I guess when it comes to notes the awkwardness was gone. I smiled at that.

**Trent**

The note landed on my desk, it was folded 3 times instead of when I threw it over in a crumpled form. That girl was just so organized. I looked over and she was taking notes , about whatever the teacher was talking about. I read the note the handwriting was unsurprisingly neat and bubbly

Sounds good! I need some time off stress, do u think u can even get away from ur stalkers though? :P

I was surprised she even put an emoticon at the end, and spelt you as u. I've always thought of her as a perfectionist… well I guess I don't know everything about her. I wrote back tossed the note and leaned back in my seat.

**Courtney**

The note landed on my desk. I finished my final sentence, for my notes on Algebra and looked at the once again crumpled note. I found myself laughing at his disorganization which was weird for me.

Meet me at this address 2day 6:00

Below the note was what seemed to be a real address on a tiny post-it but I still wondered if Chris Maclaen put him up to this. I was skeptical, but could you blame me I've been through so much mind twisting this past year that your mind just tends to stay skeptical. I tucked the post-it into my pocket and I wrote back a single letter.

**Trent**

The note was just responded in 1 letter so I didn't understand why it took her so long to it said was:

K

**This is where it gets tough :P shud Courtney meet with Trent or stand him up because she's too heartbroken and skeptical… either way its gonna be a happy ending but one may involve more drama by going one way ideas anyone?**

**Please don't forget to review I want to hear your opinion and ideas of wat shud happen and excuse my bad grammar. Like I said this is my first story that im making so it might suck. **

**I also wanna make a AlejandroxHeather story which I'll enjoy writing because they're really cute 2gether :) 3 C u soon people! I'll update when I don't have so much homework!**

**I know this story makes no sensebut its just the intro itll start to get a lot more interesting later on and ill let the public make decisions once ina while!**

**~~obsessedmusic555~~ 33**


	2. Chapter 2 under certain circumstances

**Chapter 2**

**Under certain circumstances**

_Again I own nothing but I wish I did… I remember watching the first promo for total drama island and I was like Oh my god! I totally want to watch this! _

_I think I'll continue writing a couple more chapters then stop seeming as though no one reviewed ehh but who really cares… I think I'm going to minor the POV's but I'll still indicate it at some points._

_If total drama actually makes a Trent and Courtney couple I'll so totally love them for that… And sorry if I accidentally copied someones story line… but it was sort of an obvious story line_

**Courtney**

The whole day went by in a blur. I still really couldn't believe the reality that was happening. In one day, Trent my former cast mate had moved to my school, harassed by girls then invited me to hang out at … well I still wasn't sure where he invited me to yet but… I really had no other choice for friends. Cammie had ditched me and made my life miserable and Duncan jus-. "Oh my god!" I screamed as I thought of my brilliant plan. Gwen and Trent dated for a while on the first season back when all was good. If I could get Trent to like me then Duncan would become jealous and dump Goth Girl to take me back! IT was full proof! Some random guy honked his horn at me and snapped me back to reality. I was driving home from school, completely unaware of what was happening around me. I watched as the red light turn green and I quickly drove home

My family seemed happy that I actually had a smile on my face when I got home. I smirked as I analyzed my plan over and over again. Once something went into my mind it was set there was no getting rid of it. I could imagine already:

_Duncan was watching the news on his tiny TV, with Gwen resting on his shoulder. She was sound asleep. Just then a celebrity update came up. "Trent and Courtney Dating?" it said. Underneath it said "is it real love, or just Revenge?" " What the Hell?" he groaned. Gwen shuffled in her sleep. Duncan watched the news skeptically. Pictures of the couple flashed up. Trent and Courtney on the beach, holding hands. Trent and Courtney, at a fancy Italian Restaurant, looking into each other's eyes. Trent and Courtney playing their instruments together, the caption said "Making beautiful music together." A picture of Gwen and Duncan popped up in a heart, slowly the heart cracked up. "What do Gwen and Duncan think? Are they jealous? Coming up next at Celebrity Manhunt Update," Duncan got up quickly, forgetting Gwen was on his shoulder, her head hit the couch, "Trent ,"she murmured. He looked at her in disgust, and looked back at the TV, a video popped up of Courtney, she was surrounded by the paparazzi and she had gigantic sunglasses on even though it was late out, she had a completely different outfit on it was a lot… unCourtney. "Princess," he muttered._

I squealed. This is gonna work out perfect! I understood the fact that I was going to have to get Trent on my side but, once he heard my plan I was positive he was going to follow… but just on the safe side… I think he still probably thinks I'm an annoying brat so it would probably a better idea to get on his good side. I took out the little post-it in my pocket. Heh, he had no idea what was coming… Duncan I mean. I took a shower singing the song" You belong with me/Taylor Swift" _If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you Seeeeee, you belong with meeee!" _I'm glad that Taylor Swift got her happy ending in the video, but it was my turn now… even if I have to use another guy to get him back. Teehee I felt so evil, but I knew that it was coming after all Gwen became the new Heather (after taking Trent errr… I mean Duncan), and well Heather was Heather (after kissing Trent) so now all there was left to become Heather was me. I blow dried my hair and put on one of my favorite dresses , that I haven't wore for a while. I smiled at my reflection, the fact that I haven't been eating so much these days actually payed off. I checked my clock. Crap it was 5:30! And I didn't even know where I was supposed to be meeting him at. I quickly applied a tiny bit of makeup not to much that made me look trashy like Goth Girl but enough that I didn't look like Beth.

I drove my car out to the address, I was already late 1 minute and 37 seconds… not that I want to be sort of a freak. I finally found the place, it wasn't even a real address it was actually the mall. We had a big mall here, so I didn't understand where I was supposed to find him. I parked my car and got out. Suddenly I heard a bunch of girls screaming, and I suddenly knew where he was. I followed the screaming until I found a huge crowd of girls surrounding someone. And I thought he wanted to be away from his stalkers. I squeezed though the crowd, but got tripped and fell to the ground instead. A hand stuck out in front of my face. "Hey Courtney," he said with a little smirk. I got up by myself without his help and marched away. From the corner of my eye I saw him standing there with a confused look on his face. For a moment there I felt bad and wanted to turn back around and say thanks, but then I heard a bunch of girls scream, "HE'S SO SENSITIVE! EEEEEPPP!" and I instantly changed my mind.

**Trent**

I was waiting at the mall for Courtney. I had to ask her something. I waited and waited, and she was late, not your typical Courtney. And in a flash I heard a girl scream, "OH MY GOD IT'S TRENT!" and suddenly I was surrounded. Not that I didn't enjoy the attention but I think I've already had enough from Sadie and Katie from the show. I suddenly spotted Courtney in the crowd, and she tripped which made me crack a little laugh. I know it seemed mean but it's not often that you see her trip, being the neat and organized sort of person I mean. She was wearing a dress, which was weird to see her in, I looked down and saw myself wearing my usual outfit. A green shirt, with a hand print on it and my black pants. I stuck out my hand and she looked up at me. Blank expression. She got up by herself and walked away. I stood up confused watching as she walked farther and farther away. She seemed to almost pause for a second then kept on going. I'll never understand that girl. "TRENT!" all the girls screamed. I ignored them and watched as her car drove by. There was a moment when I was looking at her and she was looking at me through the car window, but she quickly looked away. What the heck was happening?

I was still surrounded by girls when I realized that, there was suddenly a gap in the middle, I wanted to make a break for it, but then I realized there was only a gap because someone was coming through. Fear on many girls faces but they still continued to look at me. Cammie stepped out of nowhere. She walked right up to me, gave me a devious smile and walked away with a snooty snobbish strut. I think I'd better stay clear of her, I wouldn't really want the Heather incident to repeat again. Imagine what Gwen would think! But then again, I wasn't really dating her anymore. The girls here are so confusing.

**Courtney**

I chickened out, I lost my dignity back there. Crap. I'd have to talk to him tomorrow at school, with all his stalkers around him. Great. If I was going to make him like me then I'd have to become more likeable, and yes I just admitted to myself that I'm not likeable. I found that out when, I saw Gwen and Duncan were making out and asked them to stop then…

_I walked into the waiting room, waiting for my turn to vent about the show. And on the couch was Gwen and Duncan. Making out. Right In front of me. They didn't even stop when I came in. I stood there, gaping at them, and I saw Gwen look at me from the corner of her eye. She smiled while she kept on making out with him. "Can you please stop?" I muttered under my breath. Duncan opened his eyes and stopped kissing. He looked at me, with guilty but almost curious look on his face. "What?" I asked."Nothing," he said and he crossed his legs, Gwen gave me an evil glare. I stood there looking awkward and rubbing my arm. I gave them a confident look and walked out of the room. I saw Duncan start to stand up but Gwen stopped him. I walked down the hall and I heard footsteps behind me, I walked quicker I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Stop!" said a voice. I stopped for a moment then continued to walk. "I said Stop Bitch!" I quickly got rid of the tears welling up in my eyes by giving myself a slap on the face and turned around. Gwen was looking at me, a smug look on her face. "Don't even apologize," I said with mad voice. There was a shocked look on her face for a split second, then she stifled a laugh, "Apologize? You really think I followed you to apologize? HA! That whole apology thing was only for TV, " I suddenly became scared of her, I didn't know what she was capable of. She walked up to me and poked her finger at my forehead. "Duncan loves me. He will never love you again. HA! I'm surprised you even thought he loved you. You will never be loved again," she said with confidence. "Is that a threat or some sort of weird goth curse?" I asked anger filling m voice. "No, it's a statement," she said," you're just not the loving type of person," I looked at her, and she was filing her nails. Wow she really is the new Heather. I turned on my heels and started to walk away, the tears were really about to come now, "Gwen what are you doing," asked Duncan."Nothing babe," said Gwen sweetly, "just giving her some advice on her future." I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned around," ADVICE!" I yelled , "you think you have the right to give me advice? Then you're an ignorant little-****%!(&(&#$%" . "Courtney stop," said Duncan, "She didn't do anything wrong…" "NO YOU STOP IT DUNCAN!" I yelled how could he be defending her. I watched as Gwen walked up to me and slapped me on the face. HARD. I fell to the ground."You will never be loved," she repeated again and she walked away, with Duncan following her like a puppy dog. As he was leaving he turned around looking me in the eyes, it wasn't a sad look, or a guilty look. It was a sorry look almost as if it was pity. My heart broke into a million pieces._

I haven't really got over that whole thing. I knew I wasn't likeable, and my family probably didn't even love me, but one day someone will love me. That someone will be Duncan as much as he did break my heart I still loved him. The horn of a car honked me. God, I've really got to stop fantasizing while I'm driving.

**The next day at school…**

I walked with my backpack to the front of the school. I heard screaming as his car pulled up. I guess the epidemic hasn't ended yet. I went inside the school, there was no way I would be able to confront him with all these girls around him, I'd have to talk to him during Math class or lunch or Phys Ed. Wow, I never realized that I was in so many of his classes. I still can't believe that out of all the places he moved here and went to my school. But then again I never thought that I would be trying to use him, to get a delinquent back that dumped me for a goth. NEVER IN MY LIFE! But I guess, anything is possible.

I had math first period. Once again, he took a seat next to me. Before I could even ask him anything, the teacher came in the class and everyone shut up. As soon as the teacher turned around and started writing on the wall, I tore a piece of paper out of my notebook, but before I could even write anything, a piece of paper landed on my desk in a crumpled ball. Too late. I opened it.

Look we need to talk

Ya sure whats up?

It's about Duncan… and Gwen.

I paused for a moment before writing back. I looked at him and he had a blank face looking at the board.

Mhmm… go ahead

I'd rather not talk about it now… seeming as though the teacher will catch us at any moment

Lunch?

Too public

Phys Ed?

Too Gym coach yelly sort of…

Heh, then where?

Look, I'll meet you wherever you want cause I wanted to ask you yesterday, but you bolted before I could've even said hi.

I thought of an excuse, how was I supposed to explain myself chickening out because of a little bruise to my self esteem.

Oh ya, I had to go to violin lessons. I said that before I walked away, didn't you hear me? Or were you too focused on your stalkers.

Woah, no need to get all defendent on me, just pick out a place to meet.

Fine… you know the park right?

The one near the mall? Yup… I actually ditched my stalkers there by hiding in the bathroom

Mhmm… sounds like an exciting day just meet me there at 8:30pm at the fountain.

Isn't that kind of late for you? GOODY Two Shoes.

I'll manage. And it isn't that late anyways.

I folded up the note and tossed it desk, he stifled a little laugh. "Is there something funny?" asked the teacher. The whole class looked at us. Many of the girls glared at me, but lots also stared at Trent, and sighed, "BAD BOY,". "No, nothing is funny," said Trent. "I don't see what is so funny about the Pythagorean Theorem," said the teacher not dropping it. "No, umm Trent was just asking me whether that was a 4 or 9, and I told him it was a 2," I lied quickly. Many of the girls sighed in relief. And the teacher looked at me. "Just don't interrupt my class again," he said. He turned around and continued to write on the board. I cracked a laugh but used my hand to cover my mouth, I looked over and saw he was doing the same.

I guess my friendship with Trent was getting better. Not that we had much of a friendship in the beginning …I snuck out my window, not that my parents would care even if I did leave at 8:30pm but just to be on the safe side. I drove over to the park and parked near the fountain. I brought my book with me, who knew how late he could be, with his stalkers following his every move. I sat at the edge. Even though it was late, the sun was just beginning to set. It was beautiful, and I realized that I haven't watched the sun set since the Total Drama World Tour. Around the park couples were watching the sun set giggling and it made me remember how lonely I was. I sighed, plugged my Ipod in my ears and continued my book. I read for about 30 seconds when the song Heartbreaker by P!nk came on, that was my favorite song when I was dating Duncan, _Maybe I'm falling for a Heartbreaker, maybe you want me for the ride. _I quickly turned my IPod off before I could get even sadder. "Beautiful sunset isn't it," said a voice I turned my head half expecting Trent instead it stood Blake. Blake had been my only semi-friend after the show. He had Blond wavy hair, light blue eyes and he was also the Quarterback on the football team. Every girl wanted him but really could you blame them? He was hot. Well, that is every girl but me. We have never really talked but had never really been on bad terms either. "So… what are you doing here at… 8:43 at night?" he asked. "Oh… I just needed some time to myself," I said stuttering a bit while I was talking, even though I wasn't interested in him I still couldn't help but feel a bit shy around him. And I only wasn't interested in him because I was dating Duncan at the time. "Okay then, I'll leave you to that," he smiled as walked away. He gave me a wink before walking off into the shadows.

**Trent**

I was about to meet up with Courtney when I saw her talking to a guy. She was sitting by the fountain a book open on her lap, and the guy was standing. She told him something and he smiled and walked away towards my direction. I quickly hid behind a tree, luckily I was wearing green. He walked by without a glance over but still said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer," which I didn't know if he was referring to himself or Courtney but it still annoyed me. I looked at Courtney who went back to reading her book. I waited for a moment before striding over. "Hey Courtney," I said. "Oh hey," she said sounding a bit dazed. "hey look sorry for all the trouble of meeting you, then coming late,"I apologized. "Oh, no it's nothing, I picked out the time and place so… and I needed to talk to you too so…" She sat there looking awkward and I stood there waiting for her to start. She finally broke the silence, "So, didn't you want to ask me something?" "Ummm… yeah but I just kinda assumed that you wanted to tell me what you wanted to tell me before I asked you," I said shifting my weight from one foot to another."Oh, well you can go first…" she said quietly it was barely a whisper. I gulped I hadn't even prepared myself of how I was supposed to ask her this.

Courtney

I was almost expecting Trent to ask me what I was going to ask him. To form together and make them jealous. Truth be told, I knew that Trent still loved Gwen but vice versa? Well, why don't you just ask her while she's making out with Duncan. HE gave me an awkward smile,"Yaa… so how did it feel to be dumped and cheated on?" That was the question? Really? Ouch, I think that actually kind of hurt. "Is that your question?" I asked him back. HE nodded his head slowly as if he wasn't completely sure. I felt like snapping back at him after all, his question was kind of harsh, but I kept my composure. If I was going to make him like me then I was going to have to be nice. "Well…"

Trent

How did I just blurt that out? That wasn't even my question well, it sort of was… but not worded so harshly. She looked up at me. Her face went from mad, to frustrated, to a forced sad smile. "It wasn't the best feeling," she said and she got up wiping the dirt off her pants. She closed her book, looked at me and said,"Well at least he's happy now". I could see the hurt in her eyes. She seemed so delicate, so different from the show. She must of cracked somewhere after the show, because this was not her normal self. There was no hint of confidence or "I'm so better than you" in her voice. "I'm so sorry," I apologized. "There's nothing you can do," she said, but as soon as she said those words there seemed to be a bit of guilt in her voice."Are you okay?" I asked. She seemed to wait a bit before responding to that question. "Ya, I'm okay," she managed to say but her voice still cracked. "Look I'm sorry about this whole thing, and just for this question,and-" "Trent," she interrupted me, " do you like me?" I was so caught off guard with her question and all I could blurt out was," Is that your question?" She seemed to laugh at that, "No, but just answer it please?" How was I supposed to answer that? "Well, I guess I consider you a friend?" I said. "Thanks Trent," she said as she gave me a hug, and took a step back," wait what did you think I was asking?" "I'm sorry?" now I was the confused one. "You seemed like you were a bit shocked when I was asking about our friendship?" she said. OOOh she meant like as in like and not like as in like like. "Oh," I said," I was just thinking about something else at the moment,". She laughed and gave me a hug again. The moment was too familiar. _Gwen_. I miss her.

For the rest of the time we sat next to each other talking about our family and life since the show. Until, she realized it was midnight and she had to get home. We both got to our cars which were ironically parked next to each other. She said thanks for the time and the friendship and gave me a peck on the cheek, which made me blush. Then she quickly drove off.

Courtney

All I can say is that I should really get an award for such good acting. Trent was a great guy, which made him an easy target to make Duncan and Gwen jealous. With his green eyes, and his black hair almost covering his eyes… NO! This is just for Duncan, who is also equally hot with his Green Mohawk and his piercings, which suddenly didn't sound as appealing as before. NO! He loved me and that's all that mattered. And he will love me again. This is all an act. Nothing matters but this right now. UGHH! I honked the horn in frustration, which made the person in front of me glare at me and stick up the finger. And it was an old lady… _lovely_. I drove home quickly and snuck back into my room, then collapsed on my bed. I laid on my bed thinking. _Getting him to like me won't do anything. I'll have to catch the attention of the press and then Duncan. Luckily I still knew Blain- err I mean Mildred. Sure I'm not on very good terms with her, but I'm sure she'd do anything for some juicy gossip for the sake of her job. Still… it'd probably be better to call in anonymously. And then_… ZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZ.

I dreamt about Duncan again, except this time he was confronting me and Trent, I pretended that I had no interest in him and I was protecting Trent from him. Duncan was on his knees begging for my forgiveness. And then I kissed him in response, with Trent looking at me with a sort of disappointing look. Under certain circumstances that would probably be considered a dream for me, but this morning strangely, I woke up really crappy and unhappy. What exactly was happening?

_**So what did ya think? I enjoyed writing this chapter, but you know, it all really depends on the public :O.**_

_**I think I'll end up updating every week and if I can't its cause I have too much homework.**_

_**Please Please review cause if you don't I might end up cancelling the story, no point in continuing when I could be usingmy time writing a more popular story**_


	3. Chapter 3 Love sick

**Chapter 3**

**Public Attractions/The impossible has happened**

_Couldn't think of a cool Chapter title today. Meh. Lots of homework so probably won't be able to update for next couple of days. Don't you just hate it when you finally finish a whole bunch of homework, then your teacher just dumps another pile of homework on you again._

_I'm glad people are actually reading my story and by that I mean. Please Review!_

_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Other than my imagination. I have another idea for another story but I can't start it until I finish this one. _

**Courtney**

Me and Trent have been hanging out more and more these days and hanging out too. After the barrier of Duncan and Gwen talk was broken we actually had a lot of similar lives and stories to compare too. I couldn't help but feel a bit bad, the fact that I was using him to get Duncan back. The more I saw him, the more bad I felt, but it was pretty hard to avoid him seeming as though we were in the same classes. Every time I saw him I had to plaster a big smile on, which he didn't seem to notice. Still, I knew that I had to proceed with my plan or this whole thing would be for nothing. I had to go ON A DATE with Trent or at least a pretend one and get the paparazzi and the public to notice. Trent still had his stalkers of his… a little less crazed but still "Stalkerlicious" as Noah worded it. He told me that there was probably no chance of him getting back with Gwen, which surprised me. I thought he would at least have some confidence. My phone bleeped which snapped me back to reality. Agh! I've been daydreaming too often.

I rushed to class, and in all the fuss tripped my books flying everywhere. And I saw Cammie snicker. Someone bent next to me, helping me pick up my books. "Hey thanks…" I looked up to see Blake. He smiled at me and handed me my many books. "No problem," he said staring at me with his blue eyes, "do you need some help with that? I could walk you to class."I guess I seemed sort of shocked by his sudden offer because he motioned his hand in front of my face, "Hello? Courtney are you still there?" I must've paused for about 2 more seconds before blurting out, "Have you seen Trent?" He laughed at my question then seemed almost concerned. "No, I haven't seen him, but you have me to help you," he said standing up then pulling me to my feet. We walked to class together n awkward silence, until we finally reached the class door. "Hey thanks," I said walking into the classroom while waving bye. "Hey wait," he said. I turned around. "You can't get rid of me that easily," he smirked, "I'm in your class remember?" I mentally slapped myself in the head. I must've looked like a total idiot. "Oh ya," I stammered,"I knew that I just was umm caught up in the moment?" He raised one of his eyebrows."And by a moment you mean?" I just shook my head," forget about it," I said and I strode into the class and took my usual seat. I had to talk to Trent and put my plan into action. I waited for Trent to walk in the class, and waited and waited. After a while it occurred to me that he probably wasn't coming or probably just had a little issue with his stalkers. Or was he… no that's not possible. Just then the teacher walked into the classroom and started writing on the board. I returned my focus on the class, but couldn't stop thinking, Where was he?

When class finally ended I tried to get out of the class as soon as possible but was stopped when the teacher asked me to stay for a while. I stood there for a while, while he was flipping through papers. Finally, he turned to me, gave me a sheet presumably today's homework said," Bring this to Trent please,". I seemed shocked at the idea, because I guess my mouth was gaping open, and the teacher asked, "Is there a problem? Trent called in sick today and I am asking you to bring him his things because he asked in advance," I came up with an excuse. "Bu-but I don't know where he lives," I quickly improvised. "Wow, that's a surprising, the two of you seem quite close with your constant note passing during my class," CRAP! He's got like eyes in the back of his head. "I'm sure you'll manage," he teacher said before waving me away.

Sure, I had to find his house. Sure, I had to get the risk of getting sick by being near him. Sure, I would have to talk and help taaaaake ….BAH sometimes I'm so very stupid. This was the perfect opportunity to start my plan! How could I miss this opportunity! Now, all I had to do was, find his house, and get some hand sanitizer.

**Trent**

I was lying in my bed with a horrible cold when I heard the door bell ring. I waited for mom to get it , but realized she went out for grocery shopping. The door bell continued to ring several times. Groggily, I stood up and answered the door. Outside was probably the person I'd least expect to see, it was Courtney a big smile on her face and she 2 big brown paper bags in her hands. "Oh Courtney," I managed to say, despite my throat killing me. Her smile quickly faded."You don't look so good," she said. I motioned for her to come in, and realized that the teachers had probably made her deliver my homework. She sat uncomfortably on the couch. "I just came to drop off…" I nodded my head. We sat awkwardly on opposite sides of 2 couches. Many times my throat felt very itchy and I wanted to cough but I held it in."Are you feeling better," she suddenly asked. "Oh well I…" I started coughing wildly, not even purposely. She looked at me with concern. "I think I should…" she ran into the kitchen with her big brown bags. Moments later she came out with a tray. On the tray were 2 teacups and a big kettle. She smiled at me sheepishly. "I figured," she said," it's supposed to be really good for your throat." I quickly drank a small cup of the tea and my throat was almost immediately soothed from the bitter taste. Thanks," I said," so about the home-". I was cut off by a sudden draft and my whole body turned to ice. I shivered. "Are you okay?" she asked genuinely. "Ya, it's j-just k-kinda cold in here," I said while my teeth were chattering. She got up and checked the temperature on the thermostat. Then, she came over and surprised me by putting her palm on my forehead. "You're hot," she said, then she immediately blushed in recognition of what she said. "I mean… you feel hot, like a fever I mean," she managed to blurt out. I laughed at her, and curled up in a ball. "That's kind of weird though, cause I feel freezing," I said. She quickly ran back in the kitchen and within minutes brought out a bowl of Chicken Noodle soup. "I don't know if this actually helps, but I've seen it on TV so many times," she explained. I laughed as I drank a spoonful of the soup, "Wow, Courtney watches TV?" She gave me a playful look. "If you weren't sick right now, I would hit you," she said. I laughed. "I think Duncan already got enough of yo-," I accidentally started to say, I stopped myself, but it was too late. Her smile faded and she instantly stood up to leave, "No, sorry I didn't mean that," I apologized, "I'm sick I don't know what I'm saying." I gave her the puppy dog look. She turned and looked out the window. "Trent?" "Yes?" "Did you love Gwen?" The question surprised me so much, I almost spit out my chicken noodle soup. "Well, I… I mean I…" I didn't know what to say, she turned around and looked into my eyes. "Well, I guess I did love her…" I said. "What is it about her…? I mean what did she have that I didn't?" For a second, I actually think I saw vulnerability in her eyes. "Well, I don't know… we haven't really hung out a lot," I quickly said. She tugged on my arm, "Can you do me a favor then? I need to know. Hang out with me more then tell me what I don't have that she doesn't." I looked at her confused, "Are you asking me, to ask you out on a date?" She scoffed at that. "No, more like an interrogation." "Well, in that case okay." I said. She hugged me, and we stayed hugging for a while, and slowly, I fell asleep…

I woke up, on the sofa. With a blanket draped over me, I walked slowly, over to the kitchen, where the remaining chicken noodle soup was. I gulped it down, I was so hungry, but at least I felt less sick than before. I decided I better take a shower or have a long bath. Grumbling, like a old hermit I climbed upstairs. That was before I heard singing…coming from inside the bathroom, and the sound of water running. It was Courtney's voice, I recognized her voice, from the hearing her on Total Drama World Tour. Surprisingly, she sounded really good, she was sing the song Saviour by Lights. _I just wanna run to you, and break off the chains and throw them away ._The sound of water stopped_. I just wanna be so much and shake off the dust that turned me to rust sooner than later… I need a savior._ I was drawn to her voice and I walked towards the bathroom door, and the door suddenly popped open. I stumbled back, and fell to the floor, surprised. She was wearing a purple tank top but with her usual green Capri's, her hair was wet. "Oh, Trent," she said also surprised at my sudden appearance, "I was just… and ya… I needed… Are you feeling better?" I nodded my head, and she pulled me to my feet. "Hey, do you have some more of that Chicken Noodle soup?" She giggled, and I realized I haven't really ever heard her laugh, she had a cute laugh. I smiled. "Ya," she said, "I can make some more". I nodded my head."Well, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to take a bath," I said. "What are you afraid you'll slip in the shower?" she teased. "Haha very funny," I countered, "I just don't need to practice my singing in the shower just yet,". He face went pale. "Oh Crap, you heard that?" she asked. I looked at the ceiling innocently. She slapped my arm, playfully."Hey, I thought you said you don't hit sick people," I said. "Ummm… I'll get on that Chicken Noodle soup now," she said the playfulness disappearing from her voice. I watched as she walked downstairs to the kitchen. Seriously, what goes on inside her mind?

**Courtney**

I made my way downstairs. A sting of guilt hit me. I was using this guy. He was just so nice, how could I just… No this was for Duncan. Maybe even after I get him back Trent could get back with Gwen… all's well that ends well. I frowned, as I made the Soup. What was I even doing here? Getting on his good side… right? I already, got him to ask me out on a date sort of… but what was I still doing here? The more time I spent with him, the guiltier felt, so why am I still here? I leaned against the table, my head spinning with confusion. Everything was going according to plan, but I realize that the guilt will just continue to get worse… and I have to be prepared for that. Just remember. I'm doing all this for Duncan and me. I'm doing all this for Duncan and me. I'm doing all this for Duncan and me. God, I never realized how much work he is. I sighed, with all this confusion; I didn't realize my hand was resting on the stove. "OWWW!" I screeched. My palm was completely red, and it hurt like crazy. "Stupid stove!" I screamed. I turned on the cold water at the sink; I put my hand under, it stung so badly. I found some bandages, and wrapped my whole palm full of them. Just then Trent came downstairs… he had a confused look on his face. "What happened here?" he asked. That boy was just so nice, did I already say that? "Oh just me being all clutzy," I said with a smile on even though my hand was hurting. His face turned serious, and he walked over and took my hand. He took off the bandages, and I immediately felt the pain underneath. He observed my hand. "Are you okay?" he asked sincerely. He looked into my eyes with his own. Did he always have green eyes? "I'm okay," I said. "If you're okay, it won't hurt when I touch you there," he said as he poked my palm."Ow," I squeaked. "Mhmmmm…" he said. "Okay, so maybe it does hurt a bit, but it should be fine after a while," I explained. "Oh wow, you actually admitted something," he teased. "Shut up!" I said as I slapped his chest with my good hand.

He helped me bandage my hand, while I made him some more soup. It was a weird afternoon. I lay in my bed. Everything was going according to plan. All I needed now was the public to notice… I watched the ceiling fan go round and round. It was time to call Blainley. Me and Trent already set our "date" to hang out. We were going to the park, again and getting some ice cream. I smiled the idea. I dialed… the tone rang several times before someone answered. "Hello, Celebrity Manhunt! What do you have for us to spread out to the world today?" I put on a fake voice, I've been preparing for a while now. My friends (or former friends now) always said, I'm the master of voices. "Hello, Celebrity Manhunt, I have some news on the stuck up broken hearted girl and the goth loving musician." "I'm intrigued," said the voice,"Get on with your story,"

_I was actually supposed to put chapters 3 and 4 together but it ended up being too crammed so…_

_READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! _

_Soo much homework… you_


	4. Chapter 4 Public Attractions

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Public Attractions**_

_**New chapter… actually this chapter was originally supposed to be connected with the one before but everything ended up all crammed. More drama to come! Please Review… so I have more inspiration and will update more often **___

**Again I own nothing!**

**And by the way… happy late Halloween!**

**Trent**

Today was the day me and Courtney were supposed to hang out, and surprisingly I was actually pretty excited. Finally, we could just hang out as friends, not contestants. I slipped on a green shirt with the hand print on top. Plus, it would be nice to get away from all my stalkers. After hearing her sing yesterday and watching her take care of me… well, she's actually a pretty nice person. Now, I see why Duncan wanted to turn her bad. She was a challenge. So I don't really understand why he would go for Gwen, from my point of view she wasn't a challenge to him whatsoever. Some things in life just can't be explained. I thought back to yesterday.

"_You should really be more careful," I said as I helped her bandaged her hand and put some ice on top. "Why would you even put your hand on the stove?"I smirked. For a moment there, I thought she blushed. "Oh, I was just thinking," she said as she looked off in the distance, a blank stare in her eye."You seem to do that a lot," I said," There, your hand should be better soon. Her head snapped in my direction, "Thanks, you know this is kind of embarrassing, I was supposed to come help you… and it ended up…" she said, her sentence trailing off. "Ya, and about that, thank you I feel a lot better," I responded. Her smile turned into a smirk, "Well, I would say you're welcome, but if I really helped that much… let's just say… YOU OWE ME." I smiled and took her harmed hand and gave it a little flick. "OWOW!" she yelled, "Okay we're even,". She smiled. Just then, my mom barged in. "I'M HOME!" she announced, "Are you feeli-" she stopped in midsentence as she turned the corner inside the kitchen to face me and Courtney. She looked from me to her, to my hand holding hers. Mom gave me a knowing look, and I gave her a "NO DON'T! It's not like that" look. I dropped Courtney's hand. Before she could say anything, Courtney started talking, "Hi, I'm Courtney," she stuck out her good hand," You may remember me from the show? Actually, I go to the same school as Trent, which is kind of ironic, out of all the places, he moved here." My mom nodded her head, and shook Courtney's hand. They started chatting as I gaped at them."I came to drop off Trent's homework, and he was sick so I decided to help him out," the mention of my name snapped me back to reality."But, I just had to get all clutzy and I hurt myself," she said as she showed my mom her hand."Oh you poor dear," said my mom. "Yes, well Trent helped me bandage it so… you really have a great son."Courtney admitted. "Good to hear," said my mom," By the way Trent, honey are you feeling better?" I nodded my head, still grasping the fact Courtney was having a conversation with my mom. After, they talked for a while, Courtney left, and I was stuck with my mom, asking a bunch of different questions."Are you dating her? She seems sweet. Why didn't you tell me this before?"_

I heard the doorbell ring and it snapped me out of my flashback, I strode over to the door and opened it. Cammie stood at the doorway, she was wearing what seemed to be really expensive clothes. "Hey hot stuff," she called in a bird like voice, "Wanna go out tonight?" I was caught off guard by her question, well actually I was caught off guard that she was even here. She tilted her head in her attempt to look cute. Her blond bangs fell in front of her eyes. "Can I come in?" she asked. " I-I… how did you find where I lived?" I blurted out. She walked in by herself not waiting for a invitation. _Well at least I know she's not a vampire._ "I have my ways…" she said as she scanned the room. "So about that date?" she asked. "Well, actually, I have a … I'm hanging out with Courtney." I said. "So you're going out with her?" she asked while taking a seat on the couch. She patted the seat next to me. I stayed where I was. "Well, not really, we're just hanging out," I said. "Mhmm…" she said, "Let me tell you something about Courtney. She will use you, then throw you out like a used tissue, she'll act all sweet but inside she's really a bitch, she'll make up stories to get your sympathy…" "Why are you telling me this?" I asked cutting her off. She smiled, a hint of evil in her eye, "Becase I care about you," she said getting up from the couch, she walked up to me,winking seductively at me," And take my advice, you've seen her on the show, it would probably be better if we avoided her,". " WE?" I asked. "We as in, WE should keep this conversation to ourselves," she said as she walked out the door," See ya later… TRENT…". I watched as she walked off, and I closed the door. Leaning against it, I collapsed to the ground. I didn't want to believe her… but she was telling the truth, I still didn't know if I could trust Courtney.

**Blake**

I walked to the park, hands in my sweater's pockets. I really didn't know what to do. Cammie was driving me crazy… I don't even understand why and how I became her boyfriend in the first place. We danced together when she'd won Homecoming Queen and King while Courtney was gone, and suddenly I was in a commitment. Not only the fact that she was lying, and hurting people's feelings but I also have a suspicion she was cheating on me. I leaned up against a tree. Maybe it was time to break things off. But she would ruin me, like the way she did with all the other guys she dated before, and broke things off with, when they realized she was a bitch. I sat down and pulled out my sketch book, searching around the park for something inspiring to draw. And I saw her. You see, I've always had a crush on Courtney… even on the show, when she and Duncan got together, and her true colors out, well it just made me hope. Her anger actually pleased me, it was funny to watch her mad and carefree. The only thing I didn't understand was why she didn't like me… not to sound self centered… but every girl likes me. I started sketching her, sitting on the park bench. She seemed to be waiting for someone. For once, I could actually sketch her in real life. Truth be told, I secretly had sketches of her in my room. Trying to get her curves right and her facial features was always a challenge, unlike Cammie whose face was blunt and her figure was just too common. I smiled as I was sketching her. I had to get closer; I stood up and got closer, without looking like a creeper. Before I could start sketching again, she stood up and waved "hi" to someone. I looked over, it was that guy Trent. He also seemed pretty popular with the ladies. He waved back, to her and they started walking off towards the opposite direction of me. Sure I had a lot of girls, and he did too… but there was no way, I wasn't going to put up a fight for her.

**Courtney**

They should be here at any moment. Any second now, me and Trent would be surrounded by the paparazzi, taking pictures and asking question. I would have to put on my surprised and confused face. I practiced for a while in my mirror last night. "Hello? Courtney?" asked Trent snapping me back to real world. "Umm ya?" I responded. He laughed. "I was asking what flavor ice cream you wanted," he said. "Oh, well I…" I paused and looked down at the selections. Before I could even say anything, we were swarmed by cameras and reporters. I put on my confused face, and looked at Trent; he had the same facial expression on. Everything was going according to plan.

**Trent**

I was just deciding the flavor of my ice cream when I was suddenly, surrounded by cameras and reporters. I looked at Courtney who had the same confused look on. Sure I was used to cameras following me, but usually it was just one, and a really crappy design. "Courtney,COURTNEY!" I heard a voice, after I realized it wasn't mine; I looked over and saw some was the same guy I saw with Courtney at the park last time. She seemed to notice as well, and looked relieved when she saw him. She whispered in my ear, which probably the reporters got even more pictures of. "I don't know what he wants; I think he's trying to help us." She looked back at him, who was trying to sign with his hands what he was going to do. "What?" she screamed over the reporters' questions. He picked up a big piece of paper with big writing written over it. I squinted to see,

**DISTRACTION**

That's all, it said. Then he quickly ran off. Moments later, there was an announcement on a megaphone,

_Attention all… paparazzi we have a… Oh my god look, its Chris Maclean way over there._

That seemed to catch the reporters' attention. And me and Courtney quickly, escaped by ducking down the ground and crawling. When we finally made it through the crowd, she pulled up the hood on her sweater, and we hid behind a shrub. The reporters were looking for us… and Courtney suddenly screamed. Someone's hand covered her mouth, it was the guy that helped us. Courtney struggled under his grasp, until she realized it was him and she calmed down."Thanks, for helping us out back there," she said. "No, problem… now all we have to do is get out of here; I walked so that won't be any help." "Oh ya, me too… I walked," she smiled. I cleared my throat," I drove here," I said, "Oh and by the way, I'm Trent,". I stuck out my hand, and he shook it. "Blake," he said. "Can we do this later, the reporters are right on our trail," Courtney whispered. "Good idea, we just need to find a way into my car," I whispered back. "I think, I can help," said Blake and he smiled deviously.

**Blake**

Sometimes I'll do anything for a girl… even if she's with a guy, riding home in HIS CAR. Oh god… this was a bad idea, I'm just helping them get closer. I slapped my forehead from my stupidity.

**Trent**

I sat on my couch, I don't know what happened today but I'd expect it all over the news tomorrow. I rubbed my temples in frustration. What would Gwen think? Tomorrow is gonna be a messy day… and who was that Blake guy, and why was he so close with Courtney. "AGHH," I screamed in frustration. The car ride home yesterday, wasn't actually as bad as I'd expected. I thought that it would be all awkward, but actually… it wasn't so bad… Courtney isn't so bad…

**Courtney**

Everything was going according to plan! EEP! By tomorrow, the pictures would be on the news or at least some celebrity update. I'd stayed for enough time for the people to take enough pictures, but not too long that Trent knew that it was a set up. I can't wait till tomorrow, when Duncan sees this news, and realizes that he wants me, and not that _goth chick_. I squealed for the million time this afternoon, and flopped on my bed. The song We'll be a Dream by We the Kings came on the radio. _When the lights, go out. We'll be safe and sound. Take control of the world, like it's all we have, to hold on too. And we'll be a dream. _Oh we'll be a dream alright. I'm coming Duncan… and even if I have to break someone's heart in the way.

_**OK so, now I can relax for a bit… Please review! And give me ideas of what to do next…**_

_**Duncans Pov are coming up soon, and more of CAMMIE,BLAKE, and of course Trent and Courtney. I sense a love hexagon coming on! **_

_**~~obsessedmusic555~~**_


	5. Chapter 5 Suspicion,Lies,Paaartay part 1

**Chapter 5 **

**Suspicion, Lies and PAARTAAAY! Part 1**

_**HI! ME again! Trying to update as soon as I can… this chapter should be interesting because well… I don't know… but I'll try and make it interesting. I'm just making things up as I go**_**… but I'll take any suggestions.**

**When I get the chance I'm going to write a different story… so stay tuned. And by the way… I'm a really slow typer… and I have a more or less, BIG amount of homework so please don't give up on me even if it takes me a while to type.**

**It was hard to type Duncan's parts…cause well im a girl and well his part is kinda hard to capture.**

**Duncan**

Me and Gwen were surrounded with reporters… everything seemed to be more hectic today for some reason. We could cope with one or two reporters, but really… what was the big deal today. I don't think going out to see a scary movie is a big enough. I wasn't really paying attention to what the reporters were asking… and I tried pushing my way through the crowd, I knocked over a couple of people in the process and didn't bother to say sorry. _I mean WHO CARES? _Gwen started whining, about how her makeup was getting ruined, sure Gwen was hot, but that bitch sure did whine a lot.

We finally made it back, to my apartment. It was small, but it was enough. Gwen flopped on the couch, and picked at her black nail polish. "What's the big deal with the paparazzi?" she asked absentmindedly. "I don't know," I said sitting next to her. Her black nail polish spilled all over my favorite jeans. "%#*&*#$&##&$*," I said quickly stood up. I quickly ran to the bathroom and tried to wash it out. I sighed as I realized it was no use, and got out the bathroom, finding Gwen sleeping on the couch. She was sleeping peacefully, not even having a bit of the realization at what she just did. Ugh. I sat on the couch; the TV was running a segment, on the end of Total Drama and Alejandro's injuries. And suddenly, a new segment came on. I watched as pictures and words flashed over the screen. I couldn't believe my eyes. This has got to be a joke. What happened to my _Princess?_

**Trent**

I watched the news. Apparently some random creeper told Celebrity Manhunt that me and Courtney were hanging out. I don't understand why anyone would say that, and even so… Courtney and I were friends. I thought of what Cammie told me the other day, and the time Courtney came over to take care of me when I was sick. Complicated friends… I rephrased.

Still… I think I should call her… just to find out what was going on. I dialed the phone… wait did I even have her number? I grunted, as I searched my cell for her number… Owen, Mom, Noah, Gwen… I thought about it for a minute… DELETE. I kept on looking through my phone… no Courtney. I sighed as I yelled, "MOM! Where's the phone book?"

**Courtney**

My plan was going, perfectly, by now Duncan would be watching the news and flipping out. MY only problem now was… Trent… he must be at least a bit suspicious now. Still, I had to stay on his good side. And how was I supposed to answer the reporters questions… I can't just ignore them… and I can't just say we're dating. Before I do that I have to make him like me…like like… which will almost be impossible to do. I sighed and looked out my window, to see a bunch of reporters waiting top interview me. One of them spotted me in the window and quickly, pointed up and tried to take pictures. I closed the blinds in a rush. I can't stand the feeling that I know the fact I'm going to crush Trent's heart… even if it was for Duncan. I sat on my bed and plugged in my headphones, music blaring out. I turned the volume up, I had to admit… I had a problem with music… I listened to it when I was stressed. I breathed out and covered my eyes with my hands. I closed my eyes… and slowly… drifted off…

_Courtney…Courtney. I stood up, around me was a green grass area… there was nothing in sight. "Courtney," the voice repeated. "Who…what?" I asked around. The scene suddenly turned to a black horizon, it was so depressing."Courtney," the voice said again. This time I yelled," WHO'sTHERE!". I was getting annoyed. Suddenly there were 3 paths in front of me."You must choose," said the voice."I don't… but what if I don't want to choose," I found myself saying. I looked off at the 3 paths, "What are these paths?" I asked."You must choose," said the voice. I collapsed on the ground, unable to move and suddenly a big dark shadow cast over me. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. "COURTNEY!" screamed the voice, it was so loud._

"Wait what?" I asked bounding to my feet. "Phone call!" my mom yelled. Cold sweat was covering my forehead. "One second," I yelled as I bounded down the stairs. I thanked my mom and grabbed the phone."Hello?" I asked. "Hello?" came the same questioning voice. "Umm you called I'm supposed to ask hello" I said laughing. "Oh ya… is that… is this Courtney?" asked the person on the other line."Ya what's up person who I don't know who this is," I said. "Oh ya… this is…" the voice trailed on. "Mhmmm?" I asked as the person dragged his voice on. "This is Duncan," he said. "WHAT!

_CLIFFHANGER! THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY… Short chapter…. but I'm really skim on time these days… More music references to come… and I think you can start seeing the little love pentagon/hexagon coming up _

_MORE POVS!_

_Thank you for all your reviews or just comments or anything… remember to review please… and btw this is just part one of this chapter… that's why it was so short the second part should be up… well I don't know exactly when. Don't get your hopes up because I have a lot of projects coming up… and apparently according to my friends im a overachiever and spend like 2x more time on a project then they do. Plus im a neat freak… sorry im basically putting my whole profile up haha. C U SOON! Err WRITE U SOON… or whatever._

_~~obsessedmusic555~~_


	6. Chapter 6 Suspicion, Lies PArtaay part 2

**Chapter 5 **

**Suspicion, Lies and PAARTAAAY! Part 2**

_**Hey again… trying to type chapters ASAP cause you know… I like typing… haha. I kinda left on a cliffhanger on the last chapter… and that was a pretty short chapter anyways so hopefully this chapter will bring more DRAMA. I LUV DRAMA! Speaking of drama… we started plays in our class… and we had to sing for auditions… that's just Embarrassing. And we have our music teacher judging us…I'm glad that everyone here isn't giving any negative comments (at least not yet…) SO THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY… and if you don't mind… please review. **___

Courtney

"Hello?" I asked. "Hello?" came the same questioning voice. "Umm you called I'm supposed to ask hello" I said laughing. "Oh ya… is that… is this Courtney?" asked the person on the other line."Ya what's up person who I don't know who this is," I said. "Oh ya… this is…" the voice trailed on. "Mhmmm?" I asked as the person dragged his voice on. "This is Duncan," he said. "WHAT!

I could've fainted… I hadn't expected this AT ALL! Sure it was part of my plan… but if I knew that this was going to happen so soon, I would've prepared something to say. I guess I would just have to improvise. "Hello?" he asked again. "Oh… sorry, I'm just sort of…" "Shocked?" he said finishing my sentence. I nodded my head even though he couldn't see me, then I put on my most annoyed voice."What do you want? Shouldn't you be hanging out with Goth Girl? You did cheat on me for her!" I continued to talk… tears were crowding my eyesight.

Duncan

What the heck was I thinking? So I called Courtney… unconsciously. She went on and on… and her rambling tone, made me calmer. In fact… I planted a smirk on my face. "I see you and your intense questioning habit hasn't changed… " I paused a bit before I added, "Princess". "Don't call me that," she said her voice trembling. "C'mon don't be so stiff… what happened to that girl on TDI that wanted adventure and danger?" I asked smiling I said this… I walked over to the bedroom, where Gwen was sleeping. She was Peaceful. Too peaceful. I missed spying on Courtney sleep… and when she got restless… I could comfort her. And the way she tilt her head into… "She's gone…" said Courtney, snapping me back to reality. At that note, I realized how much I hurt her. "Look, I just… I need to…" she stuttered out. "I just wanted to call to say I'm-" I got cut off in mid sentence as Princess blurted out, "I got to go bye," she said and she hung up leaving me confused. I hung up the phone. "Sorry…" I said finally finishing my sentence. At that moment Gwen woke up. She yawned, and motioned for me to come over. I walked over hands in my pockets trying to keep my cool. Did she hear the conversation? "Hey, Duncan?" I paused before responding. " Umm yes?" I said getting a bit nervous. "Go out and get me a coffee will ya?" she said as she went back to sleeping. "Ok sure," I said walking away relieved. I mouthed, Lazy little bitch. I got out of the house, "Your coffee might be a bit delayed… Miss Gwen," I said as I sped off onto the road.

Trent

So I finally found Courtney's phone number… and when I dialed the number it came out to a busy line. I sighed and found a spot on the ground and started playing my guitar. The phone suddenly rang, and I jumped. I put it on speakerphone… not wanting to stop my guitar playing. "Hello?" I said absentmindedly. There was a pause before a voice came, "Are you playing your guitar?". "Uhhuh… who is this again?". "It's me Courtney of course," she said. "Oh Courtney…" I said continuing to play my guitar, at the realization that she heard me playing, I immediately stopped, "OH COURTNEY? I was… ya… I was just going to call you,". "That was a nice tune," she said. "Oh thanks," I said embarrassed. "Look… I need to talk to you," she said. "Ok go ahead," I said with concern. "Well I… can we meet somewhere?" "Well…" I droned off. "Somewhere… low-key… I mean," she said. "Ya sure… we were all over the news you know," I said, "Do you know a place?" " Just make sure to bring your guitar…" she said.

Blake

"Thanks for shopping with us," the girl behind the counter said fluttering her eyelashes. I didn't try to flirt with her, I did check her out, I didn't even try and hit her with a corny pickup line to make her laugh. I've developed an obsession over Courtney. And the worst part was if I told anyone, they would either think im joking, laugh or even single me out for life. I don't even know why everyone started hating her in the first place… oh wait… it was my evil girlfriend Cammie. Speaking of her… I still don't know how to deal with her. My suspicions were almost completely confirmed of her cheating on me… and it was probably with that new guy Trent. Sure I'd helped him out, but I still had a grudge over the guy. He was taking my popularity AWAY AND HE WAS ALSO WINNING COURTNEY'S HEART. This guy was good. I'm sure if I really tried I could take one away from him. I could take my popularity back or take Courtney's heart. Surely, he can't manage both… now the question is which should I pick?

Courtney

So the date was set… I don't think it would be such a smart idea to call the paparazzi this time. He would start to get suspicious if the paparazzi showed up twice in a row. And plus, the news already reported it so it wasn't really necessary to invite them again. Trent was a really… nice guy, other than the fact that I was… well using him to get Duncan back he was also a really nice person in general and easy to talk to… I needed to ask him more about Gwen too. I don't think we'd get to much talking though… I was inviting him to a party in a bar. So if it got awkward I could always just pretend I couldn't hear him because of the music. HEEhee. The only thing that really surprised me was the fact that I didn't actually have to act nice around him anymore, everything just came naturally now. He was a pretty awesome guy. Wait what am I saying… I've gone mental.

Duncan

I drove down the road. I've been driving for a couple of hours strait now. I just couldn't stand the fact that MY Princess was possibly seeing someone else. And the fact that the someone else, was that guitar playing, green eyed, dude named Trent made me even madder. I could not be a coincidence that they ended up going to the same high school. I was lucky that I didn't live so far from Courtney. Gwen might freak if she found out. I suddenly got a call on my cell. "Hello?" I answered, "I can't talk for long whoever this is I'm driving," There was a pause before the person on the other line answered."Where's my coffee!" It was Gwen, so I guess she didn't even care the fact I've been gone for hours now, and all she cared about was her coffee. I stumbled to make up an excuse. "Look, HONEY," I said with disgust at the word honey," Your coffee might be a bit delayed, I'm on the run from the cops right now, alright?" There was another pause. "Okay fine, just make sure to get me my COFFEE when you get back… and make sure it's hot," she said, then she hung up the phone. I growled and wanted to scream back."WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO OUT AND GET YOUR OWN COFFEE YOU LAZY BITCH! I'M BUSY!" but of course she had already hung up so there was no use. I continued driving. Gwen was really being a pain in my butt.

So I finally reached where Courtney lived, and I struggled to remember what house she lived in. I finally found the house, and rang the doorbell… After a while her mom opened the door. "You look familiar are you a friend of Courtney's?" she asked. "Umm I guess you could say that," I said surprised. You'd think her own mother would watch the show and pay attention to who won the million bucks. "Well… she's not here right now… she's at a party at the Club near downtown," the mother continued to ramble on, "I would invite you in but will you please remove you piercings first?" I was still shocked that she was even at a party AND IT WAS AT A BAR. But I managed to ask, "Did Courtney go with a friend?". "Oh yes… what was his name? Kent, Chent, Tent… oh silly me who would have a name like tent I believe his name was Trent… yes… he was actually a nice gentlemen, I'm glad Courtney became friends with him," "Um ya thank you…" I said as I got back into my car and sped off again. There was no way Courtney, was dating Trent, not with me here.

Trent

"This is what you call private?" I said in disbelief. Courtney shrugged. "This is the most low-key place I could think of," she said."Then why'd you ask me to bring my guitar," I asked. She winked, "Cause you can't get in unless they think you're an act,". I followed her to the back of the studio. I watched as she spoke to the guard, he looked at me suspiciously. Finally he stepped aside, and let us in. The music blared in the speakers. I just kept on following Courtney… she seemed to know where she was going, the she finally stopped and said, "Ok I give up, I'm lost,". I laughed. She leaned up against a wall and slid down. I sat down next to her, my guitar against the wall. "So why did you want to talk to me again?" I asked. She sighed her smile fading. "Duncan called me the other day," she said. My mouth popped open in shock. "He saw the news thing, you know about us," she continued, "I think he's getting really jealous, and I don't know…". I looked at her almost wanting to ask if she wanted him to be jealous. Instead all I said was ,"Oh,". "Ya so I just wanted to say that, sorry I dragged you all the way here to tell you that," "No, it's fine, I would be really shocked if Gwen called me too, and I'm glad you trust that you can talk to me," "Ya thanks, Trent, you're an awesome friend," she said stuffing her face into my chest. Her tears were staining my shirt but I didn't care. She finally stopped crying, and curled herself into a ball. I started playing my guitar, and she stopped crying. I wasn't too shy about playing my guitar in front of her. When I finished she looked at me and asked, "What was that song?". I shrugged and responded, "I wrote it,". She smiled at me, "It was beautiful,". "Thanks," I said, "Now lets get out there and Party,". She smiled as she got up and said, "Maybe I should fix myself up first I look like a mess,".

Courtney

I ran to the bathroom, reapplying my makeup. And I figured I should change into less uptight clothes too, so I put on a tank top, and a twirly skirt. I was so not my usual outfit. I stepped out, and the music was blaring. I squeezed to the middle of the crowd, until I finally found Trent, he seemed sort of awkward. The song **I like it/Enrique Igleasis **and I started dancing. I grabbed Trent's arm and we danced the night away.

Trent

I was completely exhausted, I flopped on my bed. I danced with Courtney, and surprisingly I enjoyed it. The way her skirt twirled under the limelight. I laughed at myself. I found myself thinking about her. I looked out the window watching a car drive up on the driveway, I didn't like the way the figure had a glare on his face as he drove up and parked. What I didn't like even more was his Green Mohawk I spotted when he stepped out of the car.

Duncan

So I'd finally found Courtney and Trent, at the nightclub I was surprised that princess even went to such a crazy place. I snuck in and the last I seen them she was dancing with him. UGH I hate her for doing this to me. I drove to a house, and parked my car. It was time to show that creep who he was up against. I'd won Gwen from him, now I was going to take back what he took from me. And he could have Gwen again… that is if he wanted the bitch. It was going to be a trade, and if he refused, the punk was gonna get it.

_**That's the end for the chapter for now on…. I have a lot of projects coming up soon. So next chapters gonna be stalled. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kind of did it in a rush though so it may not be very good… sorry**_

_**Please review… im glad to see more people are reading this story.**_


End file.
